1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screwing tool with a handle, a tool holding fixture and a ratchet, the ratchet comprising a pivotally mounted ratchet element which has several catch cams, and a first stop bolt, in which the stop bolt can be engaged with the ratchet element by displacement in one axial direction defined by the axis of rotation, such that the handle can turn relative to the tool holding fixture in a first direction of rotation and can be locked by form-fit in the opposite, second direction of rotation.
2. Description of Related Art
A screwing tool of this type with only one stop bolt is known from practice. Here the stop bolt is supported to move axially and is pretensioned by a spring to the ratchet element. On its end which engages the ratchet element the stop bolt has a bevel and can be swivelled by means of a lever such that on the one hand the direction of rotation of the ratchet can be switched and on the other the ratchet can be locked at the same time in two directions of rotation.
In the aforementioned structure the disadvantage is that the ratchet mechanism relative to the size can withstand only very low locking forces, therefor it is not suited for transfer of high torques. Furthermore, switching of the locking direction by the swivelling lever and the required swivel support of the stop bolt are not optimum.